


Smutty Rexmet oneshots

by xXFluffyFunXx



Category: The Lego Movie, The Lego Movie 2, tlm, tlm2 - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Emmet is a sweetheart, Kinky, Lemon, Lemons, Lots of blushing, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Smutty, bits of fluff will most likely be there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFluffyFunXx/pseuds/xXFluffyFunXx
Summary: WARNING!Title says it all, this is a series of dirty stories between Emmet and Rex, there’s sex scenes, kinky stuff, etc. I don’t usually write this sort of thing but I figured we need more Rexmet smut and it would be good practice soooo yeah. Enjoy! XD
Relationships: Remmet, Remmex, Rex x emmet - Relationship, Rex/emmet, Rexmet, emmet x rex - Relationship, emmet/rex
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Smutty Rexmet oneshots

Emmet and Rex have happily been together for a while now, each day with one another always felt like a blessing and even after all the moments they shared together, the love between them always feels new. However, despite the strong compassionate feelings that make their love feel newborn, the two have most certainly noticed enough time has passed for them to make love on many occasions. But each and every single time it was always Rex who was on top. The construction worker never thought much of it although he won’t deny that he is rather curious about what it would be like if they switched roles.

It was an eventful evening for the couple, the two went out to a bar for a meeting. It was just a meeting to celebrate a mission Rex accomplished for some rather rough folk, that and to be given the reward of course. Emmet didn’t have to come but he insisted on joining in despite Rex’s warning of the harsh environment. But thankfully, the folk around the area were friendly in their own way. 

The meeting was actually quite lively and it seemed like the duo were having a good time with the grungy looking gang. They all laughed as they shared stories and drank and it wasn’t until 5 pm until Rex decided it was time for them to pay up. “Alright, that was a blast and all but Ems and I gotta get going.” He said, holding out a hand for it to be filled with a generous handful of cash.

One of the thugs in the group couldn’t help but snicker as he loomed over the loving couple.  
“Oh I get ya, you pair of lovebirds wanna get home so you can have some fun am I right?” He asked, a smirk plastered across his face as Emmet’s face went completely red.

The raptor trainer couldn’t help but burst into laughter along with the crowd as poor Emmet sat there awkwardly. “Yeah, something like that.” Rex commented with a hearty grin as he lightly tapped Emmet’s shoulder.

The group continued to chuckle softly as a young woman kept the conversation going, acting as if the construction worker wasn’t even here. “You snagged yourself a fine one, I’d imagine he must be pretty dang good in bed. He give you any good blowies recently?” 

Emmet was completely silent at this point, not a single sound could be heard from him as the poor man felt like he was about to melt. Not that he knew what she meant by blowy. His boyfriend smiled a bit and ruffled the much more timid man’s hair. “Nah, Ems here can’t ever be on top! I do all the work.” He admitted, ignoring the clear sighs of discomfort from his lover.

The group chuckled softly along with Rex, all were laughing but the young builder. “Should’ve known, the lil fella can’t ever top the mighty Rex Dangervest!” Laughed one thug.

Rex was about to comment on that but before he could, his boyfriend suddenly rose up from his chair. “I-I C-CAN BE DOMINANT!” Emmet shouted, his face completely red.

The crowd went silent for a minute before howling with laughter, including Rex. Poor Emmet felt more embarrassed than ever as he sunk back into his chair. “Aw! Don’t ya worry about it, Ems! You’d make a lame top but you’re sure one heck of an amazing bottom!” Rex said with a grin.

Emmet couldn’t even look at anyone at his point, he just kept his head held down as he mumbled out one last sentence. “W-why’re we even t-talking about this?”

The cowboy simply rolled his eyes and patted the special on the back. “You’re the one who wanted to tag along, this is how we usually start up any conversation.” Rex said before turning back to the group who sat by them. “Anyways, we gotta go before Ems here melts like an ice cream cone.” And with that, Rex hoisted up his boyfriend and waved goodbye at the group of thugs before leaving the bar, Emmet was silent the entire trip home.

It wasn’t long until the couple were back on Rex’s ship but for Emmet it felt like an agonising decade. Rex happily whistled as he began to walk down the hallways of the ship, hand in hand with his beautiful boyfriend Emmet. “Hey what’s got you so quiet? You haven’t made a peep after you’re lil freakout at the bar.”

Emmet flinched a bit as Rex’s voice broke the silence, he glanced up at him ever so slightly, terrified to look him in the eyes. “Rex...what you were saying back there was kind of...mean.” He said, struggling to find the words.

Rex gave Emmet a blank stare, he knew Emmet would feel flustered but he was mildly surprised that it stuck with him. “Ems, we weren’t saying that to be mean. You’d be a hopeless dominant, that’s just the truth, sweetheart.” Rex said bluntly, ruffling Emmet’s soft hair. Though the words seemed quite harsh, the muscular man gave the chubby one a tender smile.

Emmet was going through a mixture of feelings, he felt utterly embarrassed, confused and now he felt frustrated. Rex was doubting his ability before he even let him try, it was always him who was on top, never the other way around so how could Rex know? Not thinking, Emmet said the question that came to his head in an instant. “Well I’ve never taken top so how exactly would you know if I’m not good?”

Rex stopped in his tracks, the couple planned on making their way to their rooms as they talked but what Emmet said struck the master breaker. Slowly, he turned to look at Emmet, their eyes locking for a moment and the silence was more than enough to worry poor Emmet. He felt like he should try to say something, maybe apologise even as the man before him shot him with a stern gaze. Feeling hesitant, Emmet parted his lips, ready to say something else only to be cut off. “Prove it then.”

It took a moment for the construction worker to process the words that have been said to him and what they mean. Emmet froze and his eyes widen as he understood just what Rex meant. “W-Wait what?!”

“Prove it, take top! It’ll be hilarious to just sit there and watch you melt before you move an inch.” Rex said with a smirk, still having doubts that Emmet was capable of such actions.

Emmet was not one to feel anger often, but in this moment now he actually felt anger towards his cocky boyfriend. “W-well maybe I will then.” He said with an adorable little pout.

The couple rushed into the bedroom, closing the door behind them. Emmet began to take off his clothing but by the time he turned to look at Rex he was already undressed, making him feel all the more awkward. “Well, go ahead! Prove me wrong, Brickowski. Not that I am ever wrong.” Rex said, striking a bold pose as he laid on the bed.

The construction worker took in a deep breath, he removed his clothing and approached the man in front of him, listening to the bed creak under the weight of two men. Slowly, he reached in to Rex’s lips, kissing them softly and gently. Rex sat there simply, trying not to smirk through the kiss as he could feel Emmet quiver in front of him. They have made out many times before and Emmet has grown accustomed to it despite how shy he is but knowing that everything was now up to him suddenly made him feel frightened to do so. 

Emmet pulled back and began to gently kiss Rex’s body, nuzzling him slightly as he held his eyes shut. The adventurer can easily sense Emmet’s unease and couldn’t help but let out a hearty laugh. “Ok that’s real cute and all but that’s not being dominant, man.”

Emmet felt a lump in his throat as he sat back, his eyes flickered open once more to be greeted by a smug expression. “W-What? But I thought I was d-doing pretty good!” Emmet said with a whimper, his doubts clouding his thoughts.

Rex chuckled softly as he placed a hand on the other’s shoulder, it was clear that this was amusing to him. “Good at being affectionate but being dominant is a whole other thing, kid.” Rex stated as he glanced down at his cock, he leaned back against the bed and placed a hand under it, pointing it towards Emmet’s face. “Suck me, go on. I know you are too much of a flustered wreck to do it.” Rex said with a smirk.

Poor Emmet went completely red as he found himself staring at the cock before him, he had always been on the bottom and had always been well fitted to the role but this was his first time ever giving Rex an actual blowjob, or anyone for that matter.

Noticing the intense stare, Rex lightly stroked his own dick, rubbing his thumb over the tip of it. “Go on~” He said with a purr. “Or if ya want we can stop here and just say I’m right.”

Emmet snapped back into his reality as he heard Rex, he looked up at him to meet his eyes again. “N-no! I can do it! I can be dominant!” Emmet cried out. He leaned down and placed a single gentle kiss on the cock. Rex went silent as he stared, he was actually amazed that he was even able to try. 

Emmet kissed it again and again for several long minutes and while Rex found this hot at first he soon came to find his poor attempt of a blowjob hilarious. “Hon, I told ya to suck me not have a make out session with my dick.” Rex said with a light chuckle. “Alright, guess that’s enough teasing you, you adorable bashful thing you!” Rex added, he ruffled Emmet’s hair as he looked down at him. “It’s ok, you don’t have to be all that dominant, you can just leave all that kind of work to ol’ Rexy here-“

Suddenly, feeling insulted by his constant judgement, Emmet slipped the entire length into his mouth, making the man before him gasp. His eyes slammed shut as he began to suck on Rex’s member, feeling it harden inside his mouth.

Rex couldn’t believe what he was witnessing, the shyest person he knows was actually doing the one thing he thought he was incapable of doing. “W-Whoa! E-Emmet!”

Emmet kept sucking, taking in more and more of his length by inch. The raptor trainer was in a state of both lust and shock, he began to lightly tug on Emmet’s hair as he kept going. “Ahh...haaahh...fuck.....E-Emmet!” Rex moaned, looking down at his adorable boyfriend.

The construction worker sucked more, his mouth was soon filled with a warm liquid of some sorts followed by a loud moan from the breaker above him. Emmet wasn’t expecting for it to come so soon and he froze for a moment as he didn’t know what to do. “Mmph!” He looked up at Rex to see he was a moaning mess, breathing heavily as he gently patted the worker’s head. He then swallowed every drop before parting his lips from the cock. He looked up at Rex with a nervous expression, worrying if he did something wrong. “D-did that feel alright?” He asked, panting so slightly.

“Aaahhh....Emmmmmettttt...” Rex groaned as he tugged his hair, he slumped into the bed and stared at his lover with heavy eyes. “That was so fucking...aaa...awesome....”

A smile came across Emmet’s face as he stared at the muscular man. “Really?!”

Rex panted as his hand reached towards the bedside table. “Yeah, Guess you ain’t completely hopeless in bed after all...but...that was only the first step to being dominant.” He commented as he opened the drawer beside them.

Feeling puzzled, the construction worker tilted his head to the side as he watched Rex’s hand grab something from within the drawer. “And what’s that?” He asked, blushing softly as he licked his already moist lips to gain the aftertaste of Rex’s cock.

Slowly and steadily, Rex pulled his hand out to reveal a bottle of lube, the very sight of it made Emmet’s heart race. “Ya gotta actually fuck me, Ems.” Rex stated.

The red in Emmet’s face deepened as he started at the bottle Rex held, he has come this far so there’s no turning back now. Slowly, he took the bottle from Rex’s hand and began to stare at it then down at his lover’s entrance that was now viable as Rex spread his legs, waiting for Emmet to go inside him. “W-What do I do?” Emmet asked, sweat running down his forehead.

The raptor trainer gave the shy man a warm smile, his amusement towards his awkwardness turned to endearment. “You’ve watched me do this to ya plenty times before, haven’t you figured it out already?”  
He asked, chuckling softly as his eyes lids grew heavy.

Emmet nodded and took in a deep breath, he had a rough idea about what to do but he was just so scared if he might not do it right and might even possibly hurt Rex. Ignoring the scary thought in mind, Emmet took in a deep breath and squirted some lube on his fingers. Slow and steady, he slipped one inside Rex’s ass, however he did not expect it to slide in so easily. “Eep! I-it slipped right in!” Emmet gasped, blushing heavy as he looked away.

Rex couldn’t help but giggle over Emmet’s embarrassment. Seeing him be all flustered had to be the cutest thing ever. “That’s what it’s been made for, Ems.” Rex stated as he continued to coach his boyfriend. “Now...slip another in...that is, if you’re man enough.”

Listening to Rex’s instructions, Emmet slipped in another finger and began to create a scissoring motion, loosening the galaxy defender before he allowed his member to enter. Rex let out a low groan as Emmet eventually added a third finger. The noises he made weren’t like anything he’s ever heard of before, though he has made some animal like noises in the past, he never heard anything like this. It almost sounded like he was willing to submit, which is unthinkable for a guy like Rex. “Ggraaaaaahhhh....aaahhhh...”

Heart rate increasing, Emmet continued to move his fingers around inside him. Once there was no need for any more warm ups for their session, Rex placed a hand on Emmet’s shoulder and gave him a sexy grin. “Ems, that’s enough. I’m ready...~” he whispered in a low gravely voice, his eyes shined with animalistic lust.

The construction worker gulped as he slid his fingers out, positioning himself so his already hard member merely presses against the surface of Rex’s hole. Blushing now more than ever, Emmet looked at Rex one last time before he took any further actions. “But uh...so I just do it like this? I-I just let myself r-right in?”

“Yep, that’s the basics...” Rex said, breathing heavy as he felt he could no longer wait.

Emmet however didn’t do anything else just yet but instead asked another question. “Ok...but you’re sure right? I mean uh- w-what if I do it wrong or if I- I don’t know...what if I’m not good at it? What if you’re r-right?”

Feeling more impatient than ever, Rex clenched his hands onto his lover’s shoulders. “Emmet, you made it this far, you can do it! I know you can...” he moaned, panting as he felt his cock began to harden once again.

“But I-“

“Do it!” Rex practically begged, backing up so the tip of the dick enters so slightly.

Feeling startled, Emmet quickly thrusted himself forward and as a result of the two’s movement, Emmet found that he was already balls deep in Rex. “A-A-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH~!” Emmet screamed in pleasure along with Rex.

Not taking any further actions, Emmet sat still while moaning loudly, the feeling was all too much for him to handle so suddenly. Rex himself was a moaning mess, but as he laid still watching his lover practically scream he couldn’t help but worry. “Ah- haaahhh...damn...fuck....sorry bout that, Ems...i-is it too much?” Rex grunted.

The builder snapped back into reality as the words hit him. He drooled a bit as he looked down at his handsome boyfriend. “N-no! It’s- a-aaah- haaah! It just feels s-s-so- awesome!”

The raptor trainer stared up at him with loving eyes, slowly, he reached a hand up to Emmet and gently stroked his soft belly. “Radical...heh...r-radical...” he moaned, rubbing the belly some more to try and show some affection towards his partner. “N-now you think you can move, tough guy?”

Emmet stared down at his boyfriend with sparkling eyes, he nodded his head a little as he began to thrust himself in and out, making whines of pleasure along the way.

Rex let out more low grumbles as he held onto his lover who then leaned over him as he began to thrust himself in and out. The movements were slow and gentle, somewhat loving and sweet as Emmet moved at the soft paste. Suddenly, Emmet hit a certain spot that made the man below him practically scream into his ear. Cum sprayed all over Emmet’s belly and by that moment, Emmet released into his partner. “G-GHAAAAAA~”

The feeling was amazing, Rex had never experienced this role and he was even hesitant of ever trying in the first place as he always saw himself as the strong man, the leader. But now he was under Emmet, screaming his name as he clinched onto his arms, it was a completely different side Rex never even knew he had, he felt needy, submissive even while the man above him still remained shy all together. Emmet still wouldn’t consider himself as a dominant but the chance to try was thrilling for him and even if he didn’t feel too strongly about pounding Rex senseless due to his much softer and unfit body, he was more than happy to be able to cause Rex such pleasure.

Emmet fell on top of Rex, still inside him as he gasped for air. The pudgy builder was out of breath and he felt like he was almost completely spent of energy as he gazed up at Rex who’s eyes fluttered closed. “D-Did I do a good job?” Emmet asked, his face red.

The raptor trainer let out a soft moan. “Mmm...y-yeah, Emmet...that was...fuck...”

Emmet smiled softly, slowly, he pulled out of his boyfriend’s ass, blushing slightly as he could see some creamy white liquid dip out. “W-would you say that you were wrong?” Emmet panted. “Am I...am I good at it?”

Rex smiled at Emmet and began to ruffle his hair. “Look, I’ll be honest. This is my first time being on bottom so I can’t really say for sure but if I could make a guess...I’d say you’re halfway to being a master at it.” Said Rex.

The construction worker blushed even more as he took ahold of Rex’s hand. “Well...maybe with some practice I can be as good as you!”

The smile grew bigger on Rex’s face as he continued to ruffle Emmet’s soft hair. “Sounds like a pretty dang good plan there, Ems.”


End file.
